


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz is convinced Gerard Way is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing this isn't real blah blah blah

“I swear to god, man, he’s a vampire.” Pete sits up in his seat to catch a glimpse of Gerard Way.

I roll my eyes, “We’ve been over this.” 

“And you _still_ disagree!” 

“Shh!” I nudge him as heads start to turn our way, “Shut _up_.”

He sighs loudly and starts on his classwork.

 

Pete has been convinced for three years that Gerard is a vampire. The thing is, he isn’t wrong. But he isn’t supposed to know that. Neither am I, really. But it can’t be undone, so I have to make sure Pete’s theories never have any real proof. The good thing about vampires, is that the only knowledge we have are from fiction books. Gerard shows up in yearbook photos and his reflection is present in the bathroom mirror, Pete’s checked, but he also doesn’t eat lunch at school. He doesn’t drink from the water fountain either. He carries around a large thermos full of what he claims is coffee, but trust me, it isn’t. If Pete got ahold of that thermos...

“Are you even listening!?” Pete hits my shoulder with his notebook as we sit at a lunch table.

“Ouch!” I rub my shoulder.

He groans, “Patrick I just said-”

“Something about Gee being a vampire, I assume.”

“Well yes but-Gee?” he raises an eyebrow.

I blush lightly and shrug.

“So he’s ‘Gee’ now? When did this occur?” he pokes my shoulder.

“It didn’t, god. It’s just shorter than ‘Gerard Way the vampire’. Seriously Pete, he’s just a guy who’s pale.”

“He’s not-”

“Give it a rest.” I roll my eyes.

“You could get proof!” he pouts.

Boy, could I.

“He helps me with math, I’ve been to his house. No bodies or bags of blood in his bedroom.”

“Then let me come over with you!” he insists, through a mouthful of food.

I roll my eyes, “No. The last thing I need is for you to be there searching the poor guy’s house...” and find something incriminating.

“I wouldn’t! I _promise_. Just let me go over there with you and see that everything is normal like you say, and I’ll drop the whole thing.”

“No you won’t.”

He sighs.

 

I wash my hands in the bathroom sink, starting to get annoyed with how brilliant Pete and I were to get scheduled together in each class. I didn’t even have to go to the bathroom, I just had to get away from his obsession. The door opens and I jump, desperately hoping Pete didn’t talk his way into going to the bathroom as well.

“You should bring him over tonight.” Gerard’s voice echos through the bathroom.

“Yeah, so he can try to stake you with a pencil?”I look up at his grin.

“No, so I can pretend to be normal and maybe he’ll drop the damn subject.” he sets his thermos on the sink. 

“Gee...this is a bad idea.” I bite my lip.

He smiles and pulls me into a hug, “Maybe...but he won’t back down until he comes over, will he?”

“He’s never going to back down..” I lean into the hug.

“Hey, if all else fails I’ll scare the shit out of him and he’ll never want to think about me again.”

“Scare the shit out of him... I don’t think that’s possible.”

“I have my ways.” he smirks before leaning in and kissing me softly.

I kiss back, resting my hands on his shoulders.

Okay, so I don’t need help in math. Well, that isn’t true. I suck at math. But I needed an alibi to be hanging around Gerard. With Pete’s vampire theories, telling him we’re dating would just be too much trouble right now. That, and he doesn’t even know I’m gay. The only person who knows is Gerard. I never really tried to keep it a secret, I just never tried to let anyone know. Gerard does indeed have his ways.

He deepens the kiss, keeping a firm hold on my waist.

“Holy fucking _shit_!”

We jump apart to see Pete standing in the door way, jaw dropped.

“I um...” I blush deeply.

“I knew you would never willingly be tutored in math you lying little-oh my god you have a _boyfriend_ Patrick, awww!” Pete jumps up and down excitedly.

I blush more and nod, “Um, yeah.”

Gerard picks up his thermos and takes a sip, watching the exchange between the two of us.

“I didn’t even know you _liked_ boys! I thought you were going to go to some weird country where marrying a musical instrument is legal!” he grins.

“I-I’m going back to class..” I look down shyly and step towards the door, stopping when Gerard pulls my hand into his.

I look up and meet his smile.

“Want me to walk you?” 

I nod, blushing deeper.

“Oh, Pete. Patrick was saying you asked about coming over? You can, if you want. But it’s not very entertaining.” he shrugs nonchalantly and leads me out the door before Pete gives an answer.

He squeezes my hand, “You alright?”

“Just imagining how fun my conversations are going to be with Pete now that he thinks I’m dating a vampire.”

Gerard chuckles softly before whispering, “You are.” he kisses my cheek as we stop at the classroom door, then walks down the hall to his.

I walk in and sit in my desk, putting away my books once I’m finished copying down my homework. When Pete walks back into the room he nudges me.

I look over to him.

“I was invited, and I’ll be damned if you tell me I can’t go.” he grins, “So what’s dating a vampire like?”

I roll my eyes and hit my head on the desk.


End file.
